king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Gyro
刀锋陀螺 (translated as Blade Gyro) was a robot from Shanghai which competed in the first season of King of Bots. Despite suffering from a faulty weapon in its first battle, it defeated Scorpion to reach the second round, which it lost to Rust Boar after losing the use of its weapon again and getting itself pinned under the wall spikes. Design Blade Gyro is heavily influenced by designs such as the American Tombstone, in that the robot is an invertible, lengthy design, equipped with a huge horizontal bar spinner. This chain-driven weapon spun at 4000rpm, and holes were cut out of the center to conserve weight. Blade Gyro's two wheels were completely exposed at the sides, and although the weapon was damaging, it proved unreliable in both of its battles. Additionally, its top and bottom castors - located at the ends of its weapon mount - proved fragile. Robot History King of Bots (Season 1) In the first round, Blade Gyro faced the vertical crusher and fellow Shanghai representative, Scorpion. It started slowly in an effort to spin up its weapon, although it immediately became clear that the bar spinner was not working, so after a period of chasing, Scorpion caught Blade Gyro on its wedge, and attempted to crush. However, Blade Gyro's armour proved more durable than Scorpion's own crusher, and Scorpion proceeded to buckle and damage its own weapon in its efforts to attack. It held Blade Gyro for a period, but stopped exerting pressure onto its weapon, and released its opponent. Despite the damage Scorpion sustained, Blade Gyro was not winning the battle, as it drove onto a floor flipper and was turned over, before Scorpion pushed it into a Grinder. Scorpion maintained its presence until, with forty seconds left on the clock, Blade Gyro drove bar-first into a Grinder, and revived its spinner. Blade Gyro reached its top speed, but then strangely slammed straight into the arena wall and disabled its spinner again, also knocking over the Judges' camera. Sensing weakness, Scorpion closed the gap and lunged for Blade Gyro, but drove straight over a floor flipper, and was turned over with eighteen seconds left in the match. This twist of fate immobilized Scorpion, and Blade Gyro earned a relatively fortunate win. In the second round, Blade Gyro faced the drum spinner Rust Boar; before the battle began, the Magic are Sambo team received advice from Gabriel Stroud, who recommended that they get underneath Rust Boar as it lifted up and damage its underside. Blade Gyro immediately drove out of the blue square, but avoided Rust Boar as it got its bar spinner up to speed. It inadvertently drove towards one of the grinders and stopped, allowing Rust Boar to charge into its spinner and deflect it away. Another side-on ram from Rust Boar ensued, before Blade Gyro drove away and slammed into Rust Boar’s drum, albeit without causing any significant damage. Smoke poured from Blade Gyro as it pursued and hit Rust Boar again; the impact caused its opponent to drive erratically near one of the hammers. However, Blade Gyro did not escape without inflicting damage to itself; not only had its spinner stopped working completely, but its bottom castor had also broken off. Weaponless, Blade Gyro drove into Rust Boar again, but was deflected into the wall spikes in the process. Dodging the hammer, it reversed and turned away, only to drive itself into the spikes after mistiming another charge at Rust Boar. Blade Gyro struggled to push Rust Boar around before retreating and driving head-on into it. Seconds later, it reversed and spun into another set of spikes – the absence of Blade Gyro’s bottom castor resulted in its bar spinner getting pinned underneath the spikes. With its wheels lifted off the floor, Blade Gyro was left unable to drive away; as a result, it was counted out and eliminated from the competition via knockout. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *One member of the team entered the arena holding a guitar before the first-round battle, and another held a fidget spinner in the team's VT. *The editing during Blade Gyro vs Scorpion emphasized the comedy of the battle, as triumphant music played while Blade Gyro finally achieved spinning speed, before comedic music played when the weapon stopped. External Links *[http://www.kobchina.com/robot/30 Blade Gyro on the King of Bots website (Chinese)] Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots from Shanghai Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots which have damaged the arena Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Bar Spinners